I Wanna Be Yours (Miku x Kaito)
by Dokoda
Summary: Ah, bueno, este es mi primer fic. No sean duros conmigo, onegai ; n; Espero que lo disfruten tanto cómo yo amé escribirlo :3 Bye-bye :D Hatsune Miku, la Idol más famosa de Japón, tiene un gran problema. Su amor desde siempre está saliendo con una de sus mejores amigas. ¿Cómo podrá solucionarlo? Parejas principales : MikuxKaito LenxRin GakupoxLuka
1. Prólogo Unos sufren, otros ríen

(Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni las canciones mencionadas ect... Créditos a sus respectivos autores. )

* * *

><p>-"¡Hoy es el día"-Se repetía la idol más famosa de Japón mentalmente mientras corría por los pasillos de la casa en dirección a la habitación de su peliañil favorito. Eran todavía las nueve de la mañana, y la casa todavía estaba amaneciendo. Empezaron a oírse los graves bostezos de Gakupo, la cafetera que Meiko había encendido comenzó a preparar un denso y delicioso café, el rubio Kagamine abrió la nevera para coger algo de leche, Gumi tarareaba una alegre canción mientras hacía la cama, para desagrado de Rin que le tiró una almohada y Luka, lenta pero bellamente, se maquillaba y preparaba para empezar un nuevo día. Cuándo Miku llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta y con un sonoro:<p>

-¡Buenos dias, Kaito-kun!-Le abrió las cortinas, lo que hizo que algunos rayos de sol penetraran en la habitación y molestaran al muchacho, que se tapó inmediatamente hasta la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, no seas vago! Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?-Rió y lo sacudió innumerables veces hasta que Kaito sacó la cabeza de la sabana y la miró, aún medio dormido.

-Ah…buenos días, Miku…vete a jugar con Rin, tengo sueño…-Dicho esto se volvió a tapar y se dio media vuelta. Miku frunció el ceño.

-Está bien…no te volveré a molestar…a no ser…que quieras el regalo que tenía preparado…-El muchacho se levantó rápidamente.

-¿¡Has dicho regalo?!-Le brillaron los ojos en dirección a la chica-¡Quiero ese regalo!

Ella río con ternura, contemplando el aspecto Kaito. Asi, despeinado y todavía en pijama, parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Se levantó un momento, dejando a Kaito solo, y volvió con una caja blanca con un lazo turquesa a su alrededor. Se sentó al lado de la cama y se lo entregó. Él lo abrió con ansias y a gran velocidad, haciendo que pequeños trozos de papel volaran por la habitación. Dentro de la caja había una preciosa bufanda azul con cuadros negros y grises.

-Miku, es…preciosa…-La tomó entre sus manos y se la puso con una sonrisa-¡Muchísimas gracias!-

-No hay de que…al fin y al cabo es tu cumpleaños-Dijo ella algo cohibida por la mirada intensa del muchacho. Algunos pasos empezaron a sonar por el pasillo y rápidamente unos cabellos rubios aparecieron por la puerta. Eran de los Kagamine; no tenían ningún lazo de sangre pero aún así las personas que los conocían les parecía extraño, llevando el mismo apellido, que no fueran hermanos o primos.

-¡Kaito-oniisan, feliz cumpleaños!-La rubia se lanzó directamente a abrazarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kaito-san- El rubio, un poco más tranquilo, se sentó al otro lado de la cama, le sonrió y le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda. Pronto la habitación se llenó de gente. Meiko y Gumi habían preparado en secreto una tarta para el cumpleañero (hecha de helado, por supuesto), la llevaron hasta allí y todos comieron un poco, Gakupo le regaló unos cupones para varios helados gratis y los Kagamine un peluche en forma de helado. Faltaba una persona, Luka. Abrió la puerta y entró dejando un rastro de perfume que todos aspiraron, un olor a rosas envolvió la habitación. Se acercó a Kaito y, dejando a un lado la mirada triste de Gakupo, lo besó en los labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños…cielo- Dijo. Todos las miraron, Miku y Gakupo al contemplar esa escena no pudieron evitar suspirar. Miku se esforzó en mostrar una sonrisa forzada, mientras que Gakupo se limitó a mirar al frente.

-Gracias, Luka-chan…-Dijo Kaito, algo sonrojado.

-Dejemos a los enamorados solos-Dijo Meiko levantándose, y empujando a Gumi con ella.

-¡P-pero Meiko-san, yo quería ver…!-No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Todos salieron de la habitación. Miku, con una mirada melancólica, echo un último vistazo a la habitación. Kaito y Luka habían empezado a salir hace más de cinco meses, Miku recordó el dolor que sintió cuándo Luka lo había besado, a su Kaito. El único chico con el que había compartido secretos y tenido un lazo muy fuerte se estaba rompiendo lentamente. Cada día tenía más tiempo para Luka y menos para ella. Eso la entristecía realmente y no sólo a ella. El pelimorado también se sentía desfallecer cada vez que su Luka se acercaba a él. Pero eso no iba a seguir así…


	2. Capítulo I Nuestro secreto

(Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni las canciones mencionadas ect... Créditos a sus respectivos autores. )

* * *

><p>Aquella noche Miku soñó con Kaito. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, lo que le hizo sentirse melancólica al despertarse. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina cabizbaja.<p>

-Buenos días, Miku-chan.-Dijo una voz masculina. Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azul profundo de Kaito.

-Buenos días, Kaito-sama…-Dijo ella y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

-Hey,¿a qué vienen esas formalidades?-El chico se acercó a ella.-¿No sigo siendo tu onii-chan?-Con una sonrisa juguetona le quitó el vaso.

-¡Kaito, no es gracioso!-Intentó coger el vaso pero al ser más baja que él no lo consiguió.

-Ya no me saludas como antes…-Él mostró una mirada triste fingida-¿Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?-Se rió levemente, agitando el vaso por encima de la cabeza de la joven. Ella infló los mofletes y cogió el vaso en un despiste del peliañil.

-Nada es como antes…es decir, ahora no puedo tomarme tantas confianzas contigo ¿entiendes?- Sorbió un poco de la leche y dejó el vaso en la encimera.

-¿Lo dices por Luka? Miku, no seas tonta. Ella sabía perfectamente de nuestra amistad antes de salir conmigo.-A Miku no les estaba gustando mucho esa conversación, la palabra amistad resonó en su mente y la hirió profundamente. Aún así, mostró una sonrisa forzada al muchacho y le abrazó.

-Buenos días, Kaito-kun- Dijo con un tono algo más alegre. Le gustaba sentir la calidez de Kaito y cerró los ojos, deseando estar así para siempre.

-Esa es mi Miku…-Le acarició el suave cabello de Miku.

-Estamos muy cariñosos esta mañana,¿no?-Luka había llegado a la cocina y paseaba la mirada por la estancia, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Miku se alejó de Kaito, nerviosa y sin saber muy bien lo que hacer.

-Buenos días, mi diosa.-Él joven se acercó a la pelirrosada y, tomándola por la cintura, la besó apasionadamente. En ese instante Miku volvió a la realidad. Ella no sería más que la hermana pequeña de Kaito, no podía competir con Luka. Su mente, su comportamiento, su cuerpo…todo era más adulto que Miku. Una chica perdida en un mundo de adultos…justo lo que decía la última canción que había grabado, _Unhappy Refrain._ Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se preparó para empezar un nuevo día. Desayunó bien, saludó a sus amigos y se vistió más hermosa que nunca. Llevaba un vestido blanco de mangas largas y cuello alto con bordados rosas, unos calcetines blancos con estrellas rosas, los zapatos elegantemente negros y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, con un adorno en forma de estrella. Cuando llegó al estudio de grabación muchos la felicitaron por su aspecto. Hoy tenía que cantar varias canciones, entre ellas _Freely Tomorrow, _que realmente le levantaba el ánimo. Empezó a cantar y sintió que se paraba el tiempo; sólo estaban ella y la música. Cada nota que cantaba la hacían sentirse más viva y más alegre. Su hermosa voz inundó el estudio de emociones y felicidad. Cansada al terminar, se fue a su camerino a relajarse y se dejó caer en su sillón, al frente de un gran espejo. Miró su horario y la última canción del día era…Acute…Suspiró profundamente y se hundió en su sillón, pensado cómo debía de actuar, ¿sería ella capaz de matar a alguien por Kaito? La chica que debía interpretar vocalmente sí, pero ella…no, no sería capaz y mucho menos a una amiga tan buena como Luka. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó las llamadas a su puerta por lo que el muchacho tuvo que abrir y pasar dentro.

-¿Miku?¿Estás ahí? Nos toca ahora.-Dijo Kaito. Ella se levantó rápidamente y asintió.

-Oye,¿estás bien? Estos meses has estado más…-Él se detuvo a pensar la palabra correcta-…distante…-Dijo finalmente. Ella, algo confusa, le dedicó una mirada directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Sigo siendo la misma…a lo mejor…-Le sonrió ampliamente-¡Estoy haciéndome adulta! ¿Crees que he crecido un poco?-Bromeó, los androides como ellos jamás cambiarían de forma, por lo cuál era imposible que envejeciera. El muchacho se rió.

-No quiero que cambies.-Se acercó la cara de la joven y le sonrió.-Para mí, siempre serás mi pequeña Miku.-Le acarició la cabeza.

-Sí…-Respondió ella, algo desanimada. Su pequeña…pequeña…no le gustaba ese apodo. Rin era pequeña, Oliver era pequeño, Gachapoid era pequeño…ella no,¿cómo se lo podría demostrar? Una idea descabellada pasó por su cabeza.

-Kaito yo…yo no soy pequeña…-Quitó la manó de su cabeza con delicadeza.-Yo…soy, soy una adulta y…y te lo demostraré.-Antes de Kaito pudiera decir algo, Miku ya estaba ahogándose en sus labios. Él no se apartó, en cambio, correspondió tiernamente. Y así, estremeciéndose uno en los labios del otro, pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Era una voz femenina.

-¿Miku? Tenemos que empezar ya…te espero en la sala de grabación…-La voz se alejó junto con sus pasos. Se separaron y Kaito le hizo una señal de silencio a Miku. Ella asintió, comprendiendo la idea y salió de su camerino, roja como una amapola y el corazón palpitándole fuertemente.


	3. Capítulo II No somos los únicos

(Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni las canciones mencionadas ect... Créditos a sus respectivos autores. )

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a la sala, Luka la estaba esperando sentada en un sillón. Leía cuidadosamente un papel, aparentemente concentrada. Miku la saludó algo nerviosa. Ella apartó la vista del papel, sonrió y se acercó a ella.<p>

-¿Preparada?-Dijo. Miku se moría por dentro. Lo que acababa de hacer era sentenciar su amistad con Luka y, probablemente, la relación de esta con Kaito. Tardó un poco en responder.

-…Sí.-Respondió al fin. Pero se paró a pensar. ¿Ocultárselo sería lo mejor? Sí, probablemente. No quería hacer sufrir a Luka, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría. Disolvió esos pensamientos en cuanto llegó Kaito y, cómo si nada hubiera sucedido, se acercó a Luka y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar.-Sonrió. Miku se quedó mirando aquella escena, entristecida.

-No hay problema. Empecemos.-Se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares para grabar y empezaron a cantar. Las primeras líneas era trabajo de Kaito, que las interpretó con elegancia. En el turno de Miku, le faltó la voz. No podía cantar así, se veía indefensa y tenía miedo. Pidió disculpas muy afectada y empezaron de nuevo. Esta vez Miku cantó sus líneas dulcemente, mirando a Kaito a los ojos. En el dúo, ambos cantaron conectados. La precisión de sus voces al unísono embellecían aún más la canción. Luka interpretó sus líneas con su dulce voz, tomando la mano de Kaito al cantar juntos. Para el final, el trío debía interpretar a la vez. Miku se dejó la voz en el final, cantó con todas sus fuerzas para intentar demostrar a Kaito que lo que cantaba representaba lo que realmente le gustaría decirle. Al terminar, Luka la felicitó.

-¡Miku, has estado estupenda!-Le acarició la cabeza.

-Gracias, tú también Luka-san…-Respondió ella, agachando levemente la cabeza.

-Deberíamos irnos ya.-Anunció Kaito, mirando su reloj. Ambas asintieron. Miku se retiró excusándose de tener que buscar a Rin y los dejó solos. Caminó con la cabeza baja hasta el camerino de Rin y se paró. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Un hilo de curiosidad recorrió la espalda de la peliazul, ¿debería mirar o directamente pedir permiso para entrar? Se curiosidad se oscureció en cuanto escuchó unas voces. Eran de los Kagamine. Miró alrededor; al no ver a nadie optó por echar un vistazo. Se acercó a la pequeña apertura y aguzó el oído. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón palpitara muy deprisa. Los dos se miraban fijamente y sin parpadear. Pasado un rato Len, con los ojos algo llorosos, parpadeó levemente. La rubia se exaltó y con un grito de victoria celebró:

-¡He ganado! ¡He ganado!-Decía, dando saltos por la habitación. Len, por su parte decía algo molesto:

-Sí, sí has ganado…- Se cruzó de brazos y pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-No llores, bebé llorón.-Se burló ella.

-¡Y-yo no soy un bebé!-Frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no…-Dijo ella, sarcásticamente. Tomó de las mejillas a Len hasta que estas quedaron rojas.

-Rin, he dicho que no.-Tomó las muñecas de la chica fuertemente.-Deja burlarte de mí…-

-Len, ¿qué…? Para, ya no es divertido.-Ella intentó liberarse frenéticamente, pero el muchacho la empujó contra la pared. Miku observaba la imagen sin saber muy bien que hacer, iba a detener al rubio pero lo que vio continuación la hizo detenerse.

-¡Len, suéltame! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Para, me haces daño!- Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, Len no era así.

-Rin, lo siento pero…ya no puedo aguantar más…- Se acercaba cada vez más a los labios de la rubia, a su cuerpo, a su respiración…Algo los interrumpió. Miku se había apoyado demasiado en la puerta, había caído hacia delante y ahora se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación. Todos se miraron sorprendidos, Rin fue la primera en hablar.

-¿M-Miku…? ¿Estabas…espiando?- Len se alejó inmediatamente.

-¿E-espiando? ¡No, no! S-solo pasaba por aquí y…¡t-tenemos que irnos!- Miku cogió a Rin de la mano y la arrastró fuera del edificio. En jadeos, Miku comentó:

-¿Q-qué crees que estabas haciendo?-

-¡Y-yo que sé! Len me estaba arrastrando y yo me quería dejar llevar…un momento…-Rin dirigió una mirada fría a Miku.-¡Me has arruinado el momento! Es decir, ¿cuándo tendré otra oportunidad así?-Suspiró.

-¿O-oportunidad? ¡Pero si parecía qu…! Mejor dejémoslo…me alegra saber que no soy la única…-Miku se odió a si misma por pronunciar eso, ahora Rin la acosaría a preguntas porque la curiosidad de la rubia nunca estaba saciada.

-¿Única? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Me ocultas algo?-Y realmente no se equivocaba.-¡Responde, Miku!-

-Pu-pues…-Empezó a hablar con dificultad.-Esto…p-pues…-Se lo explicó todo, no podía ocultarle nada a Rin. Era cómo su hermana y lo sabía todo de ella, hasta su amor incondicional hacia Kaito. Rin escuchó emocionada y al final, tomó las manos de Miku y la felicitó:

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Miku! Por fin lo has besado.-

-Rin, no…esto no tendría que haber sido así…la tontería que he hecho no tiene perdón…-Miku retiró su mirada.

-No digas tonterías, esto no saldrá de aquí y, por la cuenta que le trae a Kaito, estoy segura de que tampoco dirá nada.-Rin nunca se preocupaba por nada, Miku se alegró se haber hablado con ella y se sintió más aliviada. Al ser la hora de marcharse, ambas se alejaron y, con sus amigos, caminaron hacia casa. Kaito y Luka iban delante de todo el grupo, de la mano. Miku hablaba con Rin y Len. Los rubios parecían haberse olvidado de todo lo que ocurrió en el camerino de Rin. Cuando Miku llegó a casa se tiró en su cama y suspiró. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Súbitamente su pensamiento se centró en Kaito, recordando ese beso. Se acurrucó contra si misma. Ese beso fue algo más que una mera demostración de adultez. Para Miku, pero ¿y para Kaito? ¿Ese beso fue cómo una confesión directa? Se cubrió la cara con las manos, sonrojada. Que tonta había sido, Kaito jamás dejaría a Luka por ella porque Megurine-sama, como la llamaban algunas veces, a los ojos de Miku era la chica más perfecta que podría existir. Se levantó de la cama y se miró en su gran espejo. Dio algunas vueltas para verse enteramente e hizo algunas muecas. Asintió y pensó:

_-"Hablaré con Kaito y le diré que ese beso no significó nada, será lo correcto."-_ Abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación audaz como un rayo. Cuándo llegó a la puerta de Kaito dudó en llamar, pero al escuchar voces aguzó el oído. Definitivamente estaba adaptándose a una muy mala costumbre; el escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero optó por llamar.

-¿Kaito-kun? ¿Estás ahí?-Dijo golpeando la puerta suavemente. Pasaron unos minutos, escuchó ruidos bastante extraños, hasta que la voz ronca de Kaito contestó con dificultad.

-U-un momento, Miku…-Él abrió la puerta, su torso desnudo y bien marcado hizo que a Miku se le subieran los colores. Tenía solo unos pantalones y Miku al asomarse más a la habitación distinguió a Luka, semidesnuda. Las piezas encajaron en su cabeza como un puzzle.

-Y-yo…¡siento haberos molestado!-Salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y se escondió bajo sus sábanas. Sentimientos descontrolados nadaron en ella como un banco de peces huyendo de algún depredador. Y así, entre llantos, Miku se adormeció.


End file.
